1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mower attachments for tractors and more particularly to the hydraulically articulated type.
2. Prior Art
The prior art offers a variety of articulated attachment devices for attaching a mower, particularly the rotary type to which the present invention is directed, so that the desired vertical, horizontal and angular movements may be obtained for mowing varying terrain such as along roadways or on golf courses, and the like. Some of the advantages strived for by the prior art are strength and stability in the articulating linkage so that the mower will be stable and maintain its relative height from the ground and yet be relatively easily displaced, such as by lifting to avoid obstacles, requiring that the articulating linkage not be too heavy and cumbersome. To achieve this many of the prior art devices have become highly complicated and are thus subject to frequent breadkdowns and need for repairs and replacement of parts.